Berry Mission Impossible: Win Sam Evan's Heart
by msleamichele-agron
Summary: After the little Quinn and Rachel showdown 2x16 Original Song Promo , Rachel runs into the choir room and gets comfort from the least expected person. One shot. EvanBerry.


_**Title: **_Berry Mission Impossible: Win Sam Evan's Heart

_**Category: **_Glee

_**Genre: **_Romance

_**Ship: **_Rachel/Sam

_**Rating: **_Teen

_**Word Count:**_ 1,193

_**Summary: **_After the little Quinn and Rachel showdown(2x16 Original Song Promo), Rachel runs into the choir room and gets comfort from the least expected person.

x.x.x

"I'm not giving up on Finn, okay? It's not over between us." Rachel Berry said softly but her eyes were fiery and she shook her head back and forth with determination.

Quinn Fabray stood in front of the shorter brunette girl, her eyes angry. Who did this midget think she was? Finn Hudson was hers.

Quinn smirked at Rachel and her voice became quiet, sultry, and meanicing. "You're way over your head here, Man-hands. Do you honestly think Finn would go back to you? I'm _Quinn Fabray. _I'm blonde, I'm beautiful and you. You're _Rachel Berry_," Quinn wrinkled her nose and said Rachel's name with extreme disdain.

"Do you honestly think you have a chance against me? Do you know how the story plays out? I get Finn, you get heartbroken." She smirked at the shorter girl.

Even though Rachel was determined not to let Quinn show how much those words broke her, she gave Quinn an airy looked and turned away.

As she strutted away, her face scrunched up and she began to cry. _Do not let the enemy show they got to you, Berry._

x.x.x

Sam Evans was amidst of putting books away in his locker when the sound of small footfalls, hard breathing, and sobs echoed the hallways of McKinley High.

He furrowed his brows and just as he turned he caught sight of 5'2 Rachel Berry, running down the hall that led to the choir room, in tears.

_Wonder what happened to her? _Sam stood there and pondered whether or not he should go after Rachel or just mind his own business.

_But she looked so upset.. _Sam finally made up his mind and with a sigh he stood up and went to see what upset Rachel.

Upon his arrival, the door to the choir room was shut but he can still hear the sobs from Rachel. He peeked into the door and when Rachel heard the creek she looked up startled that she was caught crying.

Her eyes were wide and red rimmed, wet tear tracks staining her flushed cheeks, her bangs and hair a mess. Her expression turned into one of embarrassment.

"Sam. What are you doing here? Oh, wait, do you need the choir room? I'm sorry." Rachel stumbled over her words, getting up from her seat. She straightened her plaid skirt and began to walk away when-

"No, actually I came to see if you were alright." Sam said, his blue eyes concerned. "You looked pretty upset."

Rachel gave him a weak smile. She was touched. Sam really was a nice guy. She and he had barely said two words to each other the whole time since he's joined Glee and yet here he is asking about her well being.

Rachel sighed, "Well, I'm fine I guess. It's just.. reality kind of hit me and some words were said that really hurt." Her lips wobbled as they tried to retain her sobs. She shrugged and let out a shaky breath.

Sam gave her sad smile and walked completely into the room awkwardly, no longer hovering by the doorway.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is about Finn." Sam sat down on the seat next to Rachel. "Take a seat, let's play Dr. Phil. I'm a great listener. Scouts honor." Sam gave Rachel a goofy grin.

She giggled a little and shook her head. She never noticed before but Sam had the most _beautiful_ eyes. "So .. what happened?"

The atmosphere immediately went from playful to serious.

"Quinn and I had a little talk," Rachel's expression went sour. "She basically told me that Finn and I are official history. I guess I just wasn't ready to hear that. I was just so sure that I'd have him back.." she broke off and shrugged.

"I'm so stupid. If only I hadn't kissed Noah.. but I was just so angry." Rachel shook her head, lost in her thoughts.

Sam glanced at the girl with sympathy. He can definitely relate to Rachel. He was heartbroken when he found out Quinn had deceived him with Finn behind his back. He had also lost Santana after she had come to the realization that she was in love with Brittany but they had parted in good terms.

Sam put a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "You know, Rachel? Maybe Finn isn't what you need. He's just not man enough for you. You need someone that will treat you right," Rachel looked up at him with her big brown eyes, a smile growing on her face. "You're a pretty high maintenance girl, and you need someone that will balance you out perfectly."

"You're a great girl, Rach. Maybe.. maybe we should hang out more but I gotta go now."

Her stomach did flip flops as Sam stroked her arm comfortingly. He finally got up and turned to give her one last glance and a parting smile. "Thank you, Sam. I'm glad we had this talk." Rachel called out and watched him walk out the door.

Maybe Sam was what she needed.

Rachel Berry knew now knew what she wanted.

It wasn't Finn Hudson. She would be sure to put it on her To Do list as soon as she got home.

x.x.x

_**Rachel Berry's To Do List**_

_** 1. Celine Dion's Bday!**_

_**2. Friend request Barbra Streisand again**_

_**3. Ann Margaret in concert [insert heart]**_

_**4. AVATAR ON ICE AUDITION **_

_**5. Win Sam Evan's heart**_

Rachel Berry was on a mission. On a mission to win Sam Evan's heart.

/_Fin._/

* * *

_**There you go. YES. I'm ending it here because I'm honestly not capable of ever completing a story. Just use your imaginations as to how the story continues. ;)**_


End file.
